Eight Simple Short Cuts
by R3-1 M4y3r
Summary: One shots of Al and Hap from 'Eight Simple Never's'. Something to tickle your imagination until I come up with a sequel, if I ever do. It won't make any sense unless you've read the first story "Eight Simple Never's".
1. Vernie

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters._

_**Ok, first One Shot for Al and Hap. This won't make any sense if you haven't read the other story, "Eight Simple Never's" Just so you know.**_

_There will not be only eight short stories. I just thought it was a catchy name considering the name of the original story. It'll only be bits and pieces of their life, mostly with their kids. The fluffy, smutty stuff that can't really become a story on it's own._

_I will post these as chapters in one FF story, simply since it makes it easier for those who want to follow them without getting notifications from any other stories that I write that they're not interested in (that's the kind of thing that tends to bug me at least)._

_They will not be chronological, simply since I don't come up with ideas in a chronological order. I'm trying to make it clear in the story of the general situation, i.e. when it takes place and other things that can be of importance. But I will also give some background info that I think might help in the A/N. If you have any questions just send me a message or ask in the review if you like._

_I am a sucker for reviews so please let me know what you think._

_In this first one, Agnes and Aedan are Two and I think that's pretty much all you need to know._

* * *

**1: Vernie**

They pulled back into the Tacoma lot, they had been there for three days, officially to plan a meet but they also had some gun business to take care of. Happy was tired as hell and just wanted the day to end so he could get into bed. He got off the bike and picked up the phone to call Al. He hadn't been able to do it since early the day before.

It took her some time to answer, but he finally heard he voice. _"Hallo."_

"Hey Katze, how are things at home?"

"_Fuck you!"_ That was all she said and then she hung up the phone. He stared at his phone. What the fuck was that about?

"Hey, what's up?" Juice asked.

"I have no fucking idea. She said 'fuck you' and then she hung up."

Juice laughed. "Seriously? What did you do?"

"Nothing. I fucking called her, that's all I did."

"When's the last time you called?" Chibs asked.

"Early yesterday, but that's not it." He started to scan the lot to find her.

"Sure?"

"Yeah." She didn't give a shit about that. If she wanted something she called him and if not she didn't and was just pleased if he called her when he felt like it. She was easy that way. Then there were other, not so easy, ways about her.

He finally found her, "Doc!"

"Yeah?" Tara said and came up to him.

"Can you give Al a call and find out what the fuck is going on."

"What?"

He explained what had happened and she picked up her phone and walked to the side. Both Tara and Gemma had followed on this trip. Some of the other Old Ladies as well and he had asked Al if she wanted to come. She said that she would rather poke her eyes out then hang around as arm candy and since they didn't have a baby sitter anyway that pretty much settled it.

He saw Tara on the phone and suddenly she turned around and looked at him. He knew that face, he was in trouble and he had no idea what the fuck this was about.

She came up to him again with a slight smile on her lips. "Chickenpox, both of them." Juice, Tig and Bobby started to laugh. He didn't laugh. She would fucking kill him when he came home.

"Shit!" He desperately tried to figure out how to deal with this. Mona was visiting her son in Dallas and sending over one of the prospects would only piss her off. Not that they would be any help what so ever. He finally made up his mind.

"_Does your Old Lady know that you are calling me like this?" _That was her opening line with a very sexy, seductive voice.

"No, she doesn't. I need a favor." He said with a laugh.

"_Anything, you know that. If you get up her ass I'll even give you ten free hour at Hilda's house of Pain."_ He laughed again.

He no longer wondered why Al had two such different women as her closest friends. They were simply the most loyal people she had found and there was nothing they wouldn't do for her, or she for them. Today he was especially grateful for that. Mia would help her and that might save his ass as well.

"Considering the situation I'm lucky if I even get a hug in the foreseeable future."

"_I'm reaching for my shotgun here, Hap. What did you do?"_

"I'm in Tacoma. I'm stuck here for another three days at least, probably four, and both kids have chickenpox." The line was silent for a while and then she started to laugh. Out loud. For a very long time. It was nice to see that other people found his imminent death amusing.

She finally managed to pull herself together. _"Tell her I'll be there in less than three hours."_

"I would, but the only thing she's said to me on the phone today is 'fuck you'."

Mia laughed again. _"Geez, Hap. I'll take care of it, don't worry."_

"You're my favorite person in the world right now. Seriously, thank you. I owe you a big one."

"_I want Tig's big one so tell him to save some for me."_

"You know it." He hung up and turned to Tig. "She wants your big one so save some for her."

"Mia?" Tig said with a huge smile.

"Yeah." He shook his head at Tig's glowing eyes. "I don't get why you two don't just hook up."

"Nah, not our style."

* * *

"Honey, don't scratch." She said again, she must have said that three thousand times in the last twenty four of hours.

Suddenly Aedan started to cry again and she knew what that meant. In a matter of seconds Agnes was crying as well. When they were little she could pick them both up but they were just over two years old, she couldn't carry them both at the same time at least not for as long as they wanted her to carry them.

As icing on the cake the doorbell rang. She looked at them both and tried to decide which one to pick up and finally decided on Aedan. He was usually the one who needed most physical contact. With him on her shoulder and Agnes - crying her eyes out - in her hand she went to the door.

She tried to let go of Agnes hand to open it, something that resulted in what could only be described as a primal scream. Aedan got scared and started to cry even worse as well. She was totally prepared to just kill herself, or Happy, the stupid motherfucker who left her for a full week with two kids in the middle of their terrible twos.

When she saw who it was she almost started to cry.

"Mia!"

"Oh dear." Mia said, stepped inside and picked up Agnes. "Come here girl!"

As if she was a fairy godmother, fifteen minutes later the kids were in the couch, eating an ice cream and watching a movie. Both covered it some lotion that Mia had bought along the way.

"Get into the shower, you look like shit." She said to Al.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hap called, said it was an emergency and that he would owe me a big one."

"Tig's big one?"

"Oh, honey, you know me so well."

She walked up to Mia and threw her arms around her. "Thank you, really. I was about to kill myself."

"You know I love you more than anyone, but frankly honey; you smell." Mia said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Take a shower. I got this covered."

Alice got into the shower and when she finally relaxed she cried out of pure relief. After drying herself up she felt a lot better and called Hap.

"_Feeling better?" _He said when he answered the phone, she could hear the teasing tone.

"Yes. Thank you. And I'm sorry that I considered killing you."

"_I had a feeling you did." _He laughed. _"That's why I called the crazy godmother."_

"I love you."

"_Oh, I should call her more often._ _How are they?"_

"Not great, fever and they've got spots all over. Aedan even have them in his mouth."

"_Fuck! Babe, I'm sorry."_

"Don't worry, you called in the big guns. We'll be fine."

"_Ok, just..."_

"Don't worry. I'll call you tomorrow."

"_Do that. And tell Crazy that Tig is very eager to honor the favor."_

Al laughed. "I'll tell her. Think about me when you jerk off."

"_Always."_ He said and hung up the phone.

* * *

The next morning Happy got out from the room and found fresh coffee and pancakes. Gemma had made the breakfast.

"Did she call?"

"Yeah." He said while pouring the coffee.

"How were they?"

"Not great, fever and Aedan even had spots in his mouth."

"Oh, poor sweetie." Gemma said while shaking her head. "You need to make this up to her."

"I will."

"Really fucking good, Hap." She had her hand on her hip and was waving her finger in front of his face.

"I will!"

"I'll think of something." She said and walked away.

"Is she angry at you as well?" Lorca said.

"Oh, yes."

"You couldn't just pick some skanky Crow Eater that no-one gave a fuck about?" He laughed.

"You have no idea how many times I've thought the very same thing."

Later that day, when they got out of church, Gemma was waiting for him.

"Here." She said and handed him a bag.

"If this is an engagement ring, I already have one and she doesn't want it."

"It's not. It's bath bombs."

"What?"

"Bath bombs, she loves them and this is her favorite kind." He started at her, what the fuck was a bath bomb? Gemma saw his confusion. "Pour her a hot bath, she likes it really hot, and throw that in. She'll love it." He kept staring at her. "You'll thank me later, baby." She said while patting his cheek.

It didn't sound to hard, he could probably pull that off. He wasn't sure about keeping the bag - smelling like a teenage chick - in his backpack though. Maybe if he put it in a plastic bag?

This better be worth it the thought while carrying it to his room at arms length, ignoring the others laughs.

* * *

Three days later Alice was about to kill herself again and Mia seemed to have the same feeling. They took shifts, rubbing lotion, carrying and making huge pots of coffee. Even Buster seemed to be prepared to jump off a cliff.

"I'm never having kids." Mia declared.

"I said the same thing." Al said while they were lying in the couch with one sleeping kid each on their stomachs. "And you encourage Hap to make me break all my never's. Just want to remind you of that."

"Stupid of me. Very stupid. Next time some guy asks for the ultimate torture, I'll send him to a room full of sick kids." She carefully got out of the couch and put down Agnes on it. "I need to pee."

Alice got out of the couch as well and went into the kitchen to prepare the coffee machine. The kids seemed to be over the worst, their temperature was down and the spots were starting to heal up. But she wanted to be ready anyway, just in case.

She went back to the living room. It had never been messier. They had finally given up on trying to sleep in their beds and had moved all the covers and pillows in there. The table was full of stuff, dirty dishes, lotions, empty ice cream buckets and what seemed like hundreds of empty coffee cups. But she didn't have the energy right now. It would just have to stay that way.

* * *

It was six 'o clock in the morning when he opened the door. Buster met him and he gave him a pat.

"Hey boy. Are they sleeping?"

When he got into the living room he almost burst into laughter. It had never looked worse and it was obvious that it, and the the people in it had been through hell.

Al and Agnes were lying head to head in the couch, Al was on her stomach with Aedan sleeping on her back and Agnes was holding her hand. Both the kids was in only their diapers and they had red glowing spots on their entire bodies.

On the floor beneath the couch on the thick carpet was Mia, she looked dead. He shook his head and got upstairs and poured a bath for Al and dropped the bath bomb in it.

He started by waking up Mia. "Hey." He whispered and she opened her eyes.

"Oh, thank God. You're back! What time is it?"

"Six."

"Wow, they've slept most of the night."

"Go to bed. Tig won't be back until this afternoon."

"Good, there is no way in hell I'd be able to have sex now anyway."

"Geez, you must be in really bad shape."

"You have no idea." She said and dragged herself upstairs.

He looked at Al. Even while sleeping she looked tired and her hair was greasier than he had ever seen it. He carefully stroke it out of her face.

"Katze."

"Mmmmmhhhm." She mumbled.

"I poured a bath for you. Get up there, I'll take the kids." He lifted Aedan off her back and she sat up.

"A bath?"

"Yeah. Get up there. I'll take care of this." He gave her a kiss and she went upstairs, looking like a zombie.

He carried both kids to their room and cleaned up the living room. He noticed that the coffee machine was loaded so he turned it on.

Finally he poured a cup of coffee and walked upstairs and into their bathroom.

"I didn't know I had more of these bath bombs." She said with a smile.

"You didn't. Gemma bought them for you and ordered me to pour you a bath the second I got home." He handed her the coffee.

"Oh. I love Gemma." She looked better. She put the cup on the edge of the bathtub and stretched out her arms. "Come."

"What?"

"Take off your clothes and get in here."

"The kids..." He waved towards the door.

"Leave the door open, Buster will come and get us if they wake up. Or go get the baby monitor."

He went and got the monitor, took off his clothes and got in behind her.

"I'm sorry." He said again. He felt like a complete asshole for leaving her with this.

"Hmm. Well, you'll smell like flowers the entire day now. So that'll make it a little better." She said while rubbing her back against him.

"Flowers?" He muttered and started to stroke her body and kissed the side of her face. Her back was rubbing against his dick and he was getting horny.

"Missed me?" She mumbled before pressing her lips against his.

"Mhmm."

"You're not getting any." She said with a teasing smile. "You need to get me off before I even start to consider forgiving you."

He laughed but did as she asked. Slid his hand along her body and in between her legs. As he started to circle her clit she leaned her head on his shoulder and moaned. He kissed her neck and jawline while alternating between rubbing her clit and pushing his fingers inside of her. When she was starting to get wet he moved his fingers back and forth, from her clit and inside of her in long strokes.

A few minutes later she turned her head towards him. "Lips." She mumbled and he kissed her and by the time he noticed her getting closer he grabbed a nipple with his other hand a pinched, hard. Worked every time.

He loved that he knew every single sensitive spot on her body, every move that she loved and how to get her to come in the matter of minutes if he wanted to. Something he loved even more was that she knew all of those things about him as well.

She relaxed in his arms but then turn around, putting her legs around his waist.

He chuckled. "Thought I wasn't getting any."

"Shut up, I changed my mind." She mumbled, reached down in between them to put him at her entrance and sank down with a sigh.

She put her arms around his neck, kissing him. "I've missed you and your pussy." He said between kisses.

"My pussy has missed you." She answered. "I've mostly cursed you."

"Really?" He said while moving his hands up her back and finally grabbing her hair, pulling it down to tilt her head back. He started kissing and biting her neck.

"Oh, God!" She moaned. "The bed, please."

They got up and he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. She went down on all four and he rammed into her from behind.

* * *

When Alice woke up, she was alone in the bed. She turned around and saw that it was twelve 'o clock.

She found Hap and the kids in the living room, he was rubbing lotion on Aedan's back while Agnes was humming on a song. Spirited Away was on the TV and Aedan was looking at it.

"Hey, where's Mia?"

"Still sleeping."

"You cleaned." She looked around in the living room, it was a spotless as it only was when he had cleaned it.

"Yeah." He shook his head. He hated mess, she knew that and most of their fights was about her not picking up after herself.

She sat down in the couch and picked up the still humming Agnes. "Hey sweetie." She said and gave her a kiss. "How long did they sleep?"

"Eight." He said while handing her the lotion. "Haven't done Kitten yet."

Alice picked it up and started to rub the lotion on Agnes. "What are you singing hon'?"

Agnes turned around and smile. "Spider!"

"Itsy bitsy spider?" She asked and Agnes nodded vigorously. She gave her another kiss and then leaned over and kissed Aedan as well. "You two are so lucky that you are soooo cute."

When she was done she turned her legs up on the couch and leaned her back against Hap's arm with Agnes still on her stomach. He moved his arm so she leaned against his side instead and when she looked up at him, he gave her a kiss.

"I'm really sorry."

"I know, don't worry. I'm fine now. And you cleaned, and made me relax. And next time when they're ill I'm going to New York." She added the last part with a smile. She turned her head and sniffed on his arm. "Not even mentioning you have the most lovely flowery scent. If you go to the clubhouse smelling like that we'll call it even."

"No, I'm not doing that." He shook his head firmly.

"Lavender and lilac. It's considered quite manly in some parts of the world."

He gripped her hair. "Not in this part." He kissed her. "I would ask you to marry me but I have a feeling I might get stabbed for that today."

"You might. You could bring me a cup of coffee."

He gave her another kiss, got up and put Aedan down on the couch. Aedan looked down on her since she was now lying on the couch on her back and he was sitting next to her head. He leaned over and gave her snotty kiss on her cheek. "Ove ou." He said and turned his attention back to the TV.

Somehow that made it worth it. "Love you too, Kiddo."


	2. Diamond Dogs

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX. _

_I am very organized on my computer but was searching through it for a part that was cut from 'Crooked Rain' that I was going to use for 'Give it a Day'. Doing a proper search I ended up in the folders for my early fics and found this. I had honestly forgotten that I wrote it. I read through it and thought it was quite ok. I haven't changed much since I've in a way lost the feel for Al and this Hap but I think you might like it the way it turned out when I wrote it down. **Don't take this a sign of me starting up on these one shots again**, it's more of a treat._

* * *

**Diamond Dogs**

Happy sat down in front of Alex.

"How's it going? With the twins?"

"Ok, at least they sleep most of the night now."

Their first birthday was coming up and Al's family had arrived two days earlier. Anita had taken the nights so both he and Al had actually slept two whole nights. Now he was going to get some ink from Alex, there was still some room on his ribs.

"It'll get better."

"Wanna tell me how she's really doing?" Hap asked Alex.

"Honestly? She's called and cried a couple of times." Happy'd had a feeling that she had done that. "She'll be fine, she says you've been great, mostly."

Alex shaved the area. 'Mostly', it was probably about as much as he deserved. He hadn't been great the entire time, he fucking knew that. The lack of sleep was getting to him sometimes and he could go without quite a lot sleep. Al on the other hand, couldn't. She was horrible when she was tired.

What really got to him was the lack of sex. They had it about once a week, which according to Al wasn't all that bad. Not according to what he had overheard other dad's talking about in the waiting room at the hospital either.

Two of them had been sitting and talking and probably hadn't noticed him. One of them hadn't gotten any in over two months. The other said that they had it about once a month.

Happy didn't give a fuck, he hadn't had sex this seldom since before he joined SOA and he fucking hated it. He was mostly surprised that he hadn't cheated on her, or even thought about it seriously. He was probably to tired.

Alex was working with the tracing paper when Al came in. She leaned over him and gave him a kiss. "You found a spot?" she smiled

"Yes." She leaned over and looked at the outlining. "Like it?"

"I like all of them. I mostly like that you have all of them." He knew she did, she was a sucker for tattoos and he loved it.

"I could fix that scar," Alex suddenly said.

"What?" Happy wasn't sure what he meant.

"I'm not much for tattooing scars, it's usually a bad idea, and I don't know what hack stitch you up there cause it looks like shit. But it's not that big so I could cover it for you." He pointed at the scar on his upper left arm.

Al laughed. "Actually I did that. I mean, I stitched it up."

"You let her do it?" Alan, who was sitting in a chair behind Alex, shook his head. "That would explain it."

Anita came out of her studio with Agnes in her arms and her assistant Joanna was just behind her with Aedan. "I thought we could go and grab something to eat," Anita said and handed Agnes to Al.

Alice gave him another kiss and so did Agnes and then they were off.

"So, want me to try to fix it?" Alex asked. "Or you could have dad do it, he's better with scars."

"Nah, I want that one."

"Tell me you're not such a pussy that you want it because she did it?" Alex teased.

He was one of very few people who could get away with a comment like that. One reason being that if Happy hit him, Al would go insane. The other reason being that Happy really liked him. They had become close, really close, about a close as he was to his other brothers in the Sons.

"No, I'm not that pathetic. She told me she was pregnant while stitching me up." Which seemed kind of pathetic as well when you said it out loud.

Alex stared at him but Alan laughed. "Guessing you didn't feel those stitches."

"No."

"She sure knows how to pick her moments," Alan kept laughing while shaking his head. "Anita told me while she was taking pictures of me. Let me tell you; you look as stupid as you think you do."

Alex and Happy both stared at him.

"Jeez, you never told me that, dad." Alex shook his head. "They are two crazy bitches. You still have the pictures?"

"Oh yes. And no, I'm not showing you," Alan said firmly. "I'll get better. With the twins I mean. The worst part is over. Until Agnes reaches her teens at least, girls are horrible in their teens."

"Guessing Al might have been worse than most," Happy said.

"Honestly, no. I've talked to some other dads and girls in general are complete bitches at home. The boys tend to take their shit out at school and stuff."

Happy thought about it and realized that Alan might be right. But that only meant he would get both degrees of shit. Awesome.

"I just want to give you a fair warning, actually, both me and dad thinks you deserve it," Alex looked... uncomfortable.

"What?" This didn't sound good.

"Anita, Gemma and Tara bought a birthday-present for Al. A spa-weekend."

"She'd probably like it," Happy said with a shrug, not even mentioning that she deserved it. "I can handle the kids for a weekend."

"Hrm, well. It's for both of you," Alan said while looking at a spot on the wall somewhere behind Happy's head. It took Happy a few seconds.

"Say what?"

"Yes. We'll stay here until the monday after next so you can go on the spa-weekend together."

He could see that Alex was trying his very best not to burst into laughter.

"I'm not going."

"My money is on the fact that you will. Just thought you'd be prepared for it. So you don't have that face in front of Alice," Alan turned around and continued on the drawing he was doing for Juice.

There was no fucking way in hell that he was going on some fucking spa-weekend. Ever!

-o0o-

Alice looked at Hap and she knew she had a pleading face.

"No! Come on, Al! Me at a spa!" He yelled. She had to admit that it was sort of strange, but she really wanted him with her. "Ask Mia, she'd love it."

"I know, but I want you with me." She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

He started to laugh. "Those puppy-eyes aren't going to help you. I'm not going on a spa-weekend with you. It's for suits and old people. And chicks."

"Please, Hap."

"No."

"Come on, it will be nice. A nice hotel and just taking it easy and we can get sleep." She tried to think of other nice things they could do. "And sex! Three days and two night of taking it easy will make me really horny and I'm sure you'd get more than you've gotten in the last months, just over the weekend."

"You'll come home all rested after loads of sleep. I'll fuck you silly then," he said and removed her arms from around his waist.

She decided that it was time to bring out the big guns. "Ok then. I'll ask Mia." She walked over to the door leading to the walk-in closet. "Did I show you the bikini they bought me so I had one for the weekend?"

He turned around in the door with a huge smile. "No."

"Just wait her and I'll show you." A few minutes later she came out from the closet in her new brown bikini with a string bottom and triangle top. "I think I'll be very popular at the spa. Don't you?" She gave him her biggest smile, pulled up her hair and did a small pirouette about five feet away from him.

"Oh, you bitch," he groaned, caught her and gave her a hard kiss. "Are you seriously going to wear that?"

"Yes. I like it." She knew she had him now. "Sure you don't want to come and make sure that strange men don't ogle me?"

"I might just burn that. That way you'll have to bring something else."

"Actually, this is what all my bikini's look like."

He hugged her really hard. "How much time to you spend in a bikini in a spa?"

"All the time, babe. That's the point, you simply go from pool to pool. Might be some massage as well. You know, the kind where they grease you up until you're all shiny. Or you sit in a sauna until you're soaking in sweat." She gave him another huge smile.

"I hate you," he groaned.

"No you don't," she said and walked into the closet to take off the bikini. It had done it's job. He followed her inside. "And I promise, we won't do romantic couple's aroma therapy or anything like that."

"I'll agree on a couple of terms," he said and suddenly had that devilish smile.

"What?"

"I can grope you whenever I like."

"Grope? Sounds a bit harsh."

"That's my first term. And you'll guarantee me at least three fucks a day. If you're going to parade around in that I'll need it."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"I might come up with more terms while we're there."

"Ok. So you'll come?"

"Fine."

"Good, we need to buy you swim shorts."

"What?" She would have agreed to any terms just to be able to see that expression on his face.

-o0o-

Happy was eying the receptionist.

"So... mr and mrs Lowman."

Al leaned forward, "Actually we're..." Happy interrupted her.

"Yes."

The receptionist handed over their keycards and some papers. "I hope you'll enjoy our stay and that you'll have a nice relaxing weekend."

"Thank you." Al said with a smile and they walked away. "Why did you say that we were married?"

"If I'm at a fucking spa with you, you'll be my wife for the weekend."

"Fine," she said and gave him a kiss. "Wanna start the spa-weekend with fucking your wife?"

"Oh, yes."

They didn't even reach the bed. This spa-shit was looking better.

-o0o-

Swim shorts. He was in fucking swim shorts. He sighed in the bathroom, put on the bathrobe and walked outside.

"Ready?"

"You're going to have to give me head for this."

Al leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I will."

They walked out of the hotel room and to the spa area. He felt like hitting every person he saw along the way.

It smelled like chick. He fucking hated this. Al took his hand and they walked through the area. There were rooms, light therapy, dark therapy and beds everywhere. Outside he saw a pool and when they walked up a set of stairs he could smell more pools. And flowers, loads of flowers. He saw the sign 'Warm Baths' at a door.

"You go in there. I'll just take a shower if I can find one and then I'll be with you."

"Hmpf." I was all he said but he walked inside. There was a sign about keeping your voice down on the door. He already hated this fucking place and the crazy music with bells that was playing was getting on his nerves.

There were black curtains along the side of the pool to his right with an opening at the end of the room. He put his bathrobe in the window to the left and kicked off the ridiculous black plastic slippers. Then he went up the two steps to the pool edge.

There were four guys and three women in huge pool. It ended at a window on the other side with a view over the ocean. The others were lying around the edges looking though the window with a stupid look.

The water was really warm but didn't reach over his knees. He looked at the others, walked over to the edge and sat down leaning against it. The others were staring at him. Especially a guy in his thirties who probably was quite proud of that pathetic tribal tattoo he had around his upper arm. Looked ridiculous.

The three others looked like typical suits, slightly loose around the edges and gray hair. One of the women was a typical trophy wife and the other two was the ones that had stuck around their successful men since they were young. If the hadn't been so full of botox they would probably have raised their eyebrows while looking at him. He sighed. She better give him head. And have sex with him at least three times a day or he might end up shooting someone just so he didn't go crazy.

That's when Al came in the pool and as if she was a magnet, the men turned their heads towards her. He had always thought that she was hot but the other's in the club never looked at her like that anymore. And she didn't wear a bikini to the garage.

Her red hair was in a braid and the tattoo was quite visible, with the claws on her sides, the tale around her thigh and that head, disappearing down in the very small triangle covering her tit. She looked fucking stunning. When he managed to tear his gaze to the other guys he was starting to see how he could have fun this weekend, even outside of the room.

When she reached him she smiled and sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and put her arms around him, basically clinging to him in the water to not float away. When she looked up at him he gave her a kiss and then turned to the other guys, giving them his most grim smile. One of them actually got out of the pool directly. Yes. This could be fun after all.

After catching two of the others staring at Al he managed to get them to leave as well and finally, about ten minutes later they were alone.

"Scaring the other guests?" she mumbled in his ear.

"You have your ways to relax and I have mine."

"Looks like no-one but us will be able to relax this weekend."

"If the look at my ass they shouldn't fucking be relaxed," he grabbed her ass when he said it.

"Possessive asshole," she said but she smiled.

"You love me." He gave her another kiss.

He spent the rest of the day glaring at anyone who dared to look at Al, and they looked. He could see why it would be impossible to not look. Al in a small bikini, most of the time soaking wet, walking from one pool to another with stops in different saunas in between. He might not have been relaxed but he did have quite a lot of fun. He especially liked kissing her while grabbing her ass just to see the envies faces of the other farts.

She dragged him into the bubble pool and turned it on.

"I've always wanted a bubble pool," he said while relaxing his head at the edge of it.

"I think that's pretty common among those who were in their thirties during the eighties." He heard her mumble next to him.

"I was not in my fucking thirties. I wasn't even in my twenties," he laughed and squeezed her ass again.

She moved towards him and he felt her hand on his stomach. She leaned really close to him. "You know. No-one can see into the pool." She sucked on to his ear and her hand slipped inside his pants.

A hand job in a bubble pool. His fifteen year old self would have cried of happiness if he had known that it would actually happen someday.

"Don't think you should finnish me off in here."

"No plans to," she mumbled but she kept stroking him. "Still regret coming here?"

"I'm having quite fun."

"I've noticed."

"If you keep that up I'll carry you up to the room."

"No need. I was just waiting for you to say it."

They didn't leave the room for the rest of that day. This spa shit was quite alright.

-o0o-

When Alice woke up the next morning she turned around and saw Happy next to her, sleeping on his back, snoring slightly. She slid over and put her arm around his waist.

"I'm going down to the spa for a while, you don't have to come," she said when he woke up.

"I'll sleep some more," he said and gave her a kiss on her head.

"Don't want to scare the others some more?"

He turned around to the other side with his back towards her while laughing. "I think they'll remember me from yesterday. Besides. I put some bruises on the back of you thighs to remind them that your ass is mine."

She turned to see and he was right. Two hands, one on each thigh just beneath her ass. She laughed and when she did he started to laugh as well. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, you crazy possessive asshole."

"You remember that, mrs Lowman." She hear as she climbed out of the bed. Everyone at the hotel had called her that the entire time. He loved it, especially if someone else was close enough to hear.

-o0o-

She was lying in the pool outside talking to one of the younger wives. She had seen her husband, a man who was probably around the same age as Happy but looked a lot older. And a lot more boring.

"So what does your husband do for a living," she asked, simply to have something to ask.

"He's CEO at a major company." She looked really proud.

"Nice." How else would you respond to that?

"And your... husband, is he your husband?"

"Yes. He works at a garage. I work there too."

"Oh. You work at a garage?" She looked stunned. "In the office?"

"No. I'm a mechanic."

"Oh. I'm a housewife." That didn't surprise Alice at all. "Do you have any kids?"

"Yes twins, a boy and a girl. They're just over ten months old."

She felt a hand in her hair and someone bending her head back and saw Happy hovering over her.

"Hey, Katze." He her a kiss. "I'm hitting that warm bath."

"Ok. I'll be there in a while." He gave her another kiss and she noticed the girl next to her following him with her eyes as he walked away.

"He's very fit," she said while still looking at him. "What was it he called you?"

"Katze." Alice sighed. "Means 'cat' in german."

"Oh." She used that expression a lot. She finally turned her eyes from Happy and looked at Alice. She at least had the decency to blush. "I should probably find my husband."

"Yeah. I'm going up as well," Alice said and got out of the bath.

"Oh, you've gotten some marks from the bath," the stupid girl said and tried to see her own behind.

"It's not from the bath. It's bruises from hands." Alice gave her a smile and saw the girl taking another look. Then had an expression on her face that was something between horny and embarrassed.

She didn't even bother to stick around and hear her say 'Oh' once more and she suddenly realized why Happy had so much fun glaring at other men.

She found him in the bath and laid down next to him. "She was ogling you," she said with a frown.

He just laughed at her and gave her a kiss. "She looked like she would break if I fucked her properly."

"She did, didn't she?"

"Anyone ogling you?" he asked while hugging her tighter. "Do I need to take someone up in the ring?"

"They don't have a ring here."

"I can fix one."

"Wanna go upstairs and spend the rest of the day in the room? We can order room service."

"Nah, I'm gonna see if any other chicks are going to ogle me," he said while getting up.

They did, apparently the bad boys was appealing to women who were married to suits. Since she didn't want to walk around and glare at people the way Happy did she avoided him instead. A couple of hours later she took a cup of tea and went to one of the beds with a book.

"Are you avoiding me, mrs Lowman?" Happy chuckled when he found her.

"Reading."

"Don't even try. You're avoiding me," he smirked. "Scoot over."

She did and he laid down beside her and put his arm under her head.

"Had enough attention?"

"Are you jealous?" he said with fake surprise.

"No." She kept reading, or at least pretend to read.

"Really?" He took her book and she turned towards him.

"Ok. Yes." She put her arm around him.

"Are you being a possessive asshole with me?"

"Come on. Be nice," she said and hit him in the chest and he laughed. He caught her chin and gave her a kiss, pressed her tongue inside her mouth and sucked her lips.

"Keep in mind, it was a couple of the women ogling me and each and everyone of the guys ogling you." She smiled at his comment, it made it slightly better. "Don't have to look so pleased about that. Keep reading you book." He gave it back to her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Close my eyes a bit."

When she looked up a while later he was sleeping. She turned towards him and fell asleep as well.

When Happy woke up he was soaking in sweat. He realized that the bed was heated and Al was sleeping on him.

"Katze." He shook her. "Come on. I'm sweating to death."

They got up and noticed that most of the other guests was gone. It was quite late and they took a quick shower then went up to the room. She had been right. He was getting more this weekend than he had in the last months. Especially since they continued the next morning as well before checking out. This spa shit wasn't too bad. But next time he wouldn't bother with the spa, he would just book a room for them instead.


End file.
